And Then He Realized
by DubstepNation
Summary: New York has somehow managed to get himself lost in the forests of Texas. He meets the wounded nation, but soon realizes that the once he, might have a secret. OCs, hinted NY/TX, don't like don't read.


**hey everyone, Dubzie here! I hope you like this story, it's just some randI'm drabble, and I think I'm ripping off a part of the show. But who cares right? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. If I did, well, let's say there'd be TONS of drama.**

**i only own the State OCs. Have fun kids.**

* * *

And Then He Realized

Sometime around 1844...

"Oh I gotta take a piss like nobody's business!" New York said, looking around. How he wound up in some random part of Texas was beyond him. He didn't feel like screwing around with that nation.

He quickly unzipped his pants to whizz on a tree. He hoped no one could see him pissing on the tree. In some random forest he had gotten lost in. In Texas, and he still had no idea in Hell how he even got there.

He heard someone give a low groan of pain.

"Hello? Who is it?" He called out nervously, zipping up his pants. Did someone see him?

"Oh, you. Go away." The voice said stubbornly, as though they already knew who he was just by the sound of his voice. He had to admit though, his voice was unforgettable.

"Oh god, are you the ghost of that donut I ate yesterday, because I'm not sorry!" He cried, looking around. The voice was coming from somewhere behind the bushes. He just needed to find out which bushes they were.

"I'm not a ghost! And leave me alone!" The voice cried from the bushes to the right of him.

He parted the bushes a bit to see, leaning against a tree, Texas. He looked like crap. Blood poured from his nose, gashes and other lesions peppered his body, but they didn't look to bad. Blood ran into the nation's short brown hair, matting it and making it look a shade of crust brown. The worst of his wounds was on his leg. A musket wound that passed right through the muscle, which was lucky. He was responsive enough to yell at him and pick up his head to look at the American.

"Well if it isn't the 'great' nation of Texas. Looking like crap. Dude what happened?" He asked the other boy.

Texas wiped his bloody nose on the sleeve of his military jacket.

"If your wondering, just, blame Mexico." He said, adverting his gaze from the American.

New York noticed something about Texas's face, but didn't mention it. His face was, thinner and, girly. Then he got an idea. Ripping some cloth from his lower regions, he turned and looked at the other and said;

"Show me to your wounds!"

"Out of all of the places you could have taken from, you ripped the cloth from THAT AREA?" He yelled.

"Come on, it's not like it's bad or anything!" He shrugged off the comment, getting in between Texas's already spread legs, which had probably been like that for a while now, seeing as he had probably been there sense Mexico beat him up, which could have been hours ago, based on the drying blood on the small nation's body. He started to unbutton the other's shirt when-

"Stop! Get that filthy stuff away! And get away from me! I don't need your help!" He yelled, pulling Manhattan.

That would have turned him on, only, he was focused on something else.

"Come on bro, it's just an innocent crotch cloth!" The blonde said, inching the hand with the accursed cloth in it closer to Texas.

"NO! Get AWAY from ME!" He yelled, putting his hand on New York's to push away the 'bandaging'.

"Please, I can't believe you would act this way to someone who was trying to help you bro, that's just plain ru-" his chest. That is not a guy with Texas's kind of build's chest. Texas was skinny and tall, that didn't fit his profile. Those are-

"What? These?" Texas pointed to his chest, following New York's sight line, "I know right, it's weird!" He stood up, "I guess I'm just getting more muscles... Ah no. I'm not." He sighed, "Maybe it's time I actually start acting like a girl."

WHAT? How is that even POSSIBLE!

"Y-your a, y-y-your a g-g-girl?" He said, eyes wide, backing away, pointing at the newly dubbed Her.

"Your so funny. I used to think I was a boy to. But I was a colony, I outgrew that before my revolution." She said, smiling a bit, that smile faltered as she tested her unsteady leg with the bullet wound.

"B-but, your strong like a guy! Your tall like a guy! You fight like a guy!" He said, utterly shocked. Maybe pigs would fly next.

"I'm a girl sweetie. Sorry to break it to you like that." She said, picking up her rifle, "I mean, I know it must be a shock to you but-" a jacket was thrown over her.

"You can keep it." New York deadpanned, before stalking away, probably to tell people that not only was it a kid that beat Mexico's ass, but it was a girl.

She slipped on his jacket, rolling up the sleeves so that she could still use her hands. It was pretty nice, and would Shield the majority of her wounds because of its size on her frame. She watched him walking away, slumped over, muttering, scheming against her probably.

"Geez I would actually like him if he wasn't a dick seventy-five percent of the time. Pendejo."


End file.
